Namaste
by Mr. Pooch
Summary: Namaste, he says to her. I am your servant. And her heart stops and her blood runs cold. Claire/ Richard fic.


"And if you need a reason to leave Charlie, use that as your excuse

"And if you need a reason to leave Charlie, use that as your excuse."

She can see now there's a demon behind his smile, that his eyes are lying or telling half- truths. That whatever the outcome, this man is sure of his status, sure of his life. Whoever he is, he most certainly did not crash on the plane with them. His clothes are slightly dirty but his hair and face are clean.

He is not one of them. He is like Ethan. She turns to run.

"I'll be back for you, Claire."

She turns around to face him, and he smiles at her. His smile is weak and unused, and this scares her more than anything. She goes back to the camp and doesn't walk outside of the outskirts for two days.

Turns out, fate took matters into it's own hands. She doesn't have to leave Charlie, he leaves her. She has nightmares about it- the rush of the water, the feeling of lungs filling up, the panic he must have felt. All alone. Sacrificing himself for her, for Aaron, for everyone.

Something she could never do.

So she holds her baby, her son. She feels his heartbeat against her own, feels his soft skin under her fingers. She's teaching him to count, naming and kissing each finger, each toe. He- Aaron- is her heart now. He is her life now. He is the best thing to come out of the island. Now that Charlie is gone.

From the jungle comes a man. And she recognizes him. The lying smile Other, the friend of Ethan. He walks up the lawns of the Barrack as if nothing is wrong, as if the situation is completely normal. Only when he gets to the porch where she is sitting does he do something strange. He motions for her to be silent, takes her by the hand, and pulls her into the barrack.

"What do you want?" she demands, confused, scared, and angry.

He, in return, coolly smiles, "I said I would come back for you."

She stares at him, tries not to scream, " What do you mean? I didn't want you to come back for me! I don't know who you are!"

"I'm Richard," he says, simply, " and I'm supposed to save you."

God, he sounded like John. " Supposed? As in, fate. Well, I know fate. Charlie thought it was his destiny to save us all and now he's dead."

The man- Richard- keeps smiling. "That wasn't Charlie's fate. He chose to swim down. He could have gone a different way."

It's now that Claire snaps, "Well, if you knew so much, why didn't you warn him? If you know so much about fate, why didn't you warn Boone, or Shannon, or Eko? Why didn't any of you help us?"

He looks impatient, " None of that matters. What matters is this- tomorrow. Don't be afraid."

And this is when she throws him out of the Barrack. He goes, walking back up the jungle, this time in a slightly defensive position. His back is hunched and he looks like he is thinking about what just happened. About what may or will happen next.

Her father comes for her in the middle of the night. He looks happy to see her, smiling and holding Aaron. Dressed in a simple button down and jeans, he seems safe. Happy. To her, now, this makes sense.

Follow him, her heart says. She takes Aaron from her father, and they begin to walk into the jungle. Of course, he- Richard- is there.

She is about to turn back around. Walk back to Sawyer. Walk back home.

"You weren't frightened, were you?"

His voice seems caring, his face is concerned. Claire shakes her head no, and he smiles. He tells her that it is time to go, and he takes her hand.

"I don't trust you."

She says it, and her voice echoes through the jungle. He smiles, and nods his agreement.

"No, you don't. But you know me, you know I'll keep you safe."

This is true. And, after he keeps her safe, she can return to Aaron. She can return to Sawyer, to Jack, to Kate, and to everyone. She can bury Charlie from her heart and mind, have time to mourn. When she comes back, she and Hurley can sit and talk about their friend. She'll be home and starting a new life for herself.

This is a temporary thing.

"Claire?"

She doesn't know him. He is a stranger with a kind face and a nice voice. They start a conversation. About the plane, about life on the island, and- mostly- about her. About her likes and dislikes, about her feelings about Charlie and the other survivors. She asks him about himself, and he gives her vague answers, always turning the conversation back to her.

"You'll be alright."

She looks at him, "What?"

"You'll be alright, on the island. I'll come back for you."

A leaden feeling in her chest, her heart slows and she counts the beats, "You're one of them."

"Tell Charlie you went away for real peanut butter. When it comes time to leave."

She stares at him, confused and in disbelief.

"Or that you decided to stay. Yes, that would be better. And, if you need a reason to leave Charlie, use that as your excuse."

He does an awkward bow, "Namaste." And he leaves and she runs.


End file.
